Climate change and drought conditions in world temperate zones are likely to lead to an increased demand for water catchment and storage. Most jurisdictions in the United States allow residential water catchment for the harvest of non-potable water. For example, California's “Rainwater Capture Act of 2012” [ 2012 Cal. Stats. ch. 537, Sec. 2.] exempts the capture and use of rainwater from rooftops from the State Water Resources Control Board's (SWRCB) permitting authority over appropriations of water. According to the Board, “This development affords residential users and private and public entities with a new source of onsite water supply, which should reduce reliance on potable water for landscaping needs and provide a recharge benefit to underlying groundwater aquifers”. Rain barrels and onsite water storage systems have become popular, and the gutter and downspout systems of dwellings and small buildings can be retrofitted to divert rainwater into storage tanks.
Currently available downspout diverters are difficult to install, and usually require disconnecting or defacing the downspout.
Griffin, U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,817 B2, discloses a diverter and lid assembly for use with a rain barrel system. It has a central scoop installed in the downspout, however it is not adjustable and requires a 2⅛″ hole for installation. The resulting port can be covered with a large cap that must be attached with screws to the downspout.
Soo Hean Teo, U.S. Pat. No. 8,517,047 B2, describes a gate that swings in and out of the downspout through an exterior housing.
Harms, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,474 A, describes a gate formed by the wall of the downspout that has no hose attachment.
Others disclose a variety of devices with housings, pipes and attachments to divert water, but none describe an internal rotating catchment gate as disclosed in this application.